


House on a Deserted Planet

by Bonster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deserted planet, Female Ghosts, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: The paladins answer a distress signal on a completely deserted planet. There is that house, though...





	House on a Deserted Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



The planet was empty. No life signs. Rocks and dirt were the main feature. It was like the desert where they found the blue lion, but dialed to 11. The only thing of note was a run-down single floor house. It wasn't a cabin in the woods, because there weren't any woods. But....

The paladins stood before it, the green and red lion behind them.

"Uh, are you sure this is where the distress signal's coming from?" Hunk asked.

"Yes." Shiro replied, his gaze unwavering on the house.

"Okaaay." Hunk gulped. "I don't like it."

"Come on, Hunk! How bad could it be?" Lance grabbed his friend's arm, and pulled him to the door.

"So bad. Soooo bad." Hunk was shaking his head, trying to pull his arm out of Lance's grip.

"Pffft, we got this," Lance's head was held tall as he opened the door and drug Hunk inside. They disappeared into the darkness.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other and immediately followed.

Swearing and muttering accompanied the boys as they entered the house, as Pidge waited in her lion. She repeated her scans of the area occupied by the house. It was a different anomaly every time. She hoped the boys would hurry and find the source of the distress signal. These scans were an exercise in pure frustration, but one she needed to conquer.

 

Lance and Hunk found themselves in a hallway with no door behind them. They had just stepped into the house.

"We're gonna die, and I'm coming back to haunt you, man." Hunk said. The shadows seemed to grow longer around them.

Lance looked around. "You can't haunt me if we're both dead," he said absently. "Where do you think the person is? There's a lot of doors in this hallway." Lance headed toward the end of the hall. "May as well start there."

Hunk's knees knocked a bit, but he followed Lance down the hall.

 

"Looks like we're in a supply closet," Keith said. He eyed the shelves at the back of the room they were in. When they'd stepped into the house, they'd found themselves in this room with the only door locked behind them.

"Looks like it," Shiro said. "Maybe it's some kind of dimension shifting tech? Or really high end smoke and mirrors?" He looked around curiously. Then the walls started to move.

 

They'd tried five doors, and Hunk relaxed a little. It was just a weird house. He dealt with weird every day. No big.

Then they opened the sixth door.

There was a figure looking out of the one window in the room. They wore a white dress and a veil.

"Uh, hey, miss-" Lance started, but was cut off as the figure turned. What should have been a face was a mass of writhing tentacles surrounding a beaked skull. It took steps towards them and reached out. The air around them turned cold and biting.

"Be with me," the figure said in a guttural whisper.

"Nope," Hunk said and took off running down the hall back to where they came from.

Lance gaped at the bride creature that steadily floated towards him. "Be with you how ..." He raised an eyebrow in a seductive way. "Exactly?" A sweatdrop formed. This lady seriously creeped him out, but he could live with letting her down gently after assessing the situation.

"Death!" the bride boomed as it zoomed towards him, fingers elongating into demonic claws.

"I'll pass," Lance said as he sprinted after Hunk, who had burst through the wall where they entered the hallway.

It was more hallway.

 

Keith and Shiro pounded on the door with fists and shoulders. Keith used his sword, trying to cut it and then trying to use it as a prybar. Nothing would open the door. It wasn't even scratched.

There was nothing on their communicators but static.

The three walls except for the door's wall moved closer and closer. A deep grinding sound roared continuously.

Keith planted his sword between the walls, slowing their progress. He and Shiro stood before each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Thoughts of 'what if this is it' flashed across their minds. They reached out, and their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Shiro, it's been an honor."

"Keith ..." Shiro said. He pulled back a little to look Keith directly in the face. He raised his hand and put it on the red paladin's cheek. "Keith." Shiro smiled softly.

Keith blinked, then smiled back and leaned his cheek into Shiro's hand. He glanced at Shiro's lips. "Shiro?"

Shiro nodded, shallow and a bit giddy.

They kissed.

Then the door opened.

Lance yelled, "Oh what? You two get seven minutes in heaven, and we get a terrifying ghost bride?" Lance made a disgusted noise. "Come on, love birds. Hunk ran through the walls to the outside, but it looks like the hole's closing." He took off.

Both were shocked at the interruption, but then Shiro looked down into Keith's eyes. "Let's go." He smiled as he headed out the door.

Keith smiled and grabbed his sword and followed Shiro.

They just barely made it out of the gaping busted boards that Hunk had left in his wake. As it closed behind Keith, they heard a screeching yell from within the house. Then the house shuddered, glimmered, and disappeared with a pop.

Hunk was perched atop the green lion.

Pidge was stressed. "Guys, why did Hunk bust through the wall? Why are Shiro and Keith kissing? Where did the house go? What is happening?!"

Shiro pulled away from Keith. "We'll explain on the way home, Pidge. For now, we're leaving." He and Keith headed towards Red.

Lance looked at the two. "I'm going back to the castle in Green. Because no," he gestured to them. "To all of that. Hunk, come down and get in Green! We're going home."

 

They never did find the actual source of the distress signal or the house's exact nature. Pidge started a file.


End file.
